


Tell Me Why

by Zaynersbitch



Series: Amnesia love letters [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Liam - Freeform, M/M, i'm gonna write two more letters and then i'll write a fic about thiis, idk this is not based on a song, zayn, zayn's short answer to liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaynersbitch/pseuds/Zaynersbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so like it says on the tags, i'm gonna write two more letters and then i'm gonn finish this series with a short fic about the two of them</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tell Me Why

**Author's Note:**

> so like it says on the tags, i'm gonna write two more letters and then i'm gonn finish this series with a short fic about the two of them

Dear Liam:

Why? No, let me start this letter correctly, it’s a big surprise to receive an answer to my letter and it’s… well to be honest I’m shocked, why did you decide to answer me? Are you lying?

Liam I can’t even write a coherent sentence right now.. it’s just that why did you wrote me back? Trust me I’m quite amused? No, the correct word is shocked, Liam I’m shocked because why did you answer me? I didn’t ask you for an answer, I just wanted you to know how sorry I was for screwing everything up and throwing myself at you.

But what you wrote.. Liam please tell me you’re lying, please tell me you didn’t write you love me too through a fucking letter.. Liam please don’t be like this, you were always so difficult to deal with and now you’re doing this to me again, I’m trying to forget you, I’m trying to move on, Liam why now? Why three years later. Why now? Why didn’t you say anything before? Why did you decided to say everything now that I moved to the city to be far away from you, Liam for fucks sake I’m 21 and here you are again trying to confuse me and making me regret my decisions.

Liam please answer this last questions:

Did you really meant what you wrote?

Why did you decide to answer my letter?

Liam… please tell me the truth.

 

Ps. It’s fucking pathetic… I’m fucking pathetic because you know I would take you back even tho you were never mine

Zayn.


End file.
